combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
AN-94
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 10.170 GP 30 Days - 72.430 GP Permanent - 277.000 GP |gc = 1 Day - 32 GC 30 Days - 228 GC Permanent - 872 GC |features = 2-Round Burst Fire |popularity = Below Average |firing = |mods = |killfeed = |irl = AN-94 }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 1.950 GP 7 Days - 9.820 GP 30 Days - 39.780 GP 90 Days - 114.080 GP |gc = 1 Day - 79 GC 30 Days - 569 GC Permanent - 2,133 GC |cash_br = 1 Day - 790 Cash Permanent - 21,330 Cash |restrictions = Sergeant First Class II |features = 2-Round Burst Fire |popularity = Below Average |stats_ace = |dmg = 44 |mob = 14 |rof = 272 |acc = 48 |ctrl = 43 |rng = 3810 |ammo = 30/90}} |gp_ace = 1 Day - 2.250 GP 7 Days - 11.340 GP 30 Days - 45.900 GP 90 Days - 131.630 GP |gc_ace = 1 Day - 90 GC 30 Days - 650 GC Permanent - 2,490 GC |cash_br_ace = 1 Day - 900 Cash Permanent - 24,900 Cash |firing = |mods = |killfeed = |irl = AN-94 }} Overview The AN-94 is an NX-Standard Assault Rifle that was officially released with the 4-14-10 Supply Drop, along with the Wasteland Goggles. This weapon features a unique double burst mode. The damage is solidly above average, netting a 3 hit kill at most ranges, with a very small damage dropoff rate. The rate of fire is below average. It will not fire fast enough to cope if surprised by an enemy, leaving a liability at closer ranges. The recoil is quite high, as it will cause the crosshair to expand quicker then most, and this problem is only compounded by the fact that the maximum spread is higher then other assault rifles. The recoil pattern will lead to the gun kicking up after the first shot, then drifting diagonally left and right, changing direction every 2 shots after the initial. The AN-94 features an extremely speedy reload time, as the reload animation does not include the cocking of the gun. Portability/Mobility is the major downfall. Variants Events & Trivia Events= *During the Black Friday Sale (2012), this gun was sold at 12,450 NX for permanent duration. *The AN-94 was sold at a 15% discount during the Running Out of Time Sale. |-| Trivia= *The double round burst firing mode of the double barreled weapons and the AN-94 have the same name, but they function completely different; double barreled guns fire two rounds at the same time, whereas the AN-94 fires one after the other, from the same barrel. *The AN-94 is one of the few to have the simple reload of pulling out the weapon's empty magazine and inserting a new one, without cocking the weapon. The other guns having this reload are the M417 family, M6A2, M6A2 SRT, ACR family, MG36, and the M-200. *Although the AN-94 user simply pulls out the weapon's old magazine and puts in a new one, there is an extra sound while inserting the new magazine. This is due to how a Kalashnikov style rifle reloads, which is different from a NATO rifle. *The AN-94 is one of the two weapons in Combat Arms with a 2 round burst fire mode. Zharkov's AN-94 is the second one to posess it. AN-94 TactOP, the forgeable variant of the AN-94 loses this ability during the forging process. *The AN-94 possesses near-pinpoint accuracy when the player is crouching or standing still. Media Animations= |-| Images= AN-94.jpg |-| Sounds= ;Firing * * ; Reload * * * ;Others * * Category:CASH Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons Category:2010 Category:Guns Needing Animations Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common Category:GP Category:Classic-2 Silver Star Category:Classic-ACE Category:Classic-3 Silver Star